


Scrapes

by talefeathers



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Childhood, Cute, Drabble, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Thor <i>wait!”</i></p><p>Thor cackled, pulling himself from branch to branch with practiced ease, his sister’s favorite dagger clenched between his teeth.  She scrambled after him, and though he’d gotten a head start she was gaining, propelled by her fury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrapes

“Thor _wait!”_

Thor cackled, pulling himself from branch to branch with practiced ease, his sister’s favorite dagger clenched between his teeth. She scrambled after him, and though he’d gotten a head start she was gaining, propelled by her fury.

“I’m going to get my knife back, and then I’m going to drill it into your heart!” she screamed, grabbing his ankle and pulling.

Thor’s grip tightened on the branch he was holding, thus preserving his balance. In retaliation, he aimed a kick at his sister’s collarbone. What he’d expected to hear were more shrill (and frankly somewhat amusing) threats. What he did hear was something popping when his sister hit the ground.

He repositioned himself so that he was sitting on a branch, peering down through the leaves, trying to see where she’d fallen. His stomach dropped. He took the dagger from his mouth.

“Loki?”

She didn’t answer. Thor climbed back down the tree twice as quickly as he’d climbed up.

_“Loki?”_

He found his sister sitting in the grass, knees curled up to her chest, cradling her right arm (which certainly shouldn’t bend that way) in her left. When Thor landed on his feet before her her green eyes flicked up to his face in a glare so acidic he could feel the burn.

“I hate you,” she said, her voice deadly calm even as tears welled up in her eyes. _“I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!”_

“Loki, wait —!”

But she was already up and running toward the palace, and Thor felt too weighed down by guilt to follow after her.


End file.
